Fantessa Garrok
The daughter of the barbarian Chief Garrok, Fantessa has been raised in the harshest conditions to survive. The women of The Mowari Village are treated with respect and are unforgiving in battle. Fantessa cares greatly for her people and would honor them at all cost, even death. Fantessa has longed to explore the stars but has always felt obligated to never abandon The Mowari. Fantessa Garrok is a Mowari Princess who is later sworn to help Sebastian Blake in his efforts in the events of Black Star Book 1. She is a protagonist and key supporter in Sebastian's cause and fights fiercely with a blade, blaster and at the controls of a ship's cannon. Fantessa is an ambassador of her people, The Mowari, to all who meet her. Personality and Character Fantessa is a deeply personal, confident, curious and protective friend of Sebastian Blake. She often speaks loud and clear and enjoys many forms of humor, especially jokes from Corjex. She does not immediately understand phrases with indirect meanings but does well with literal information. Though she is deadly serious when expressing her feelings, Fantessa also becomes lighthearted during play and recreation. Her strong sense of leadership can sometimes clash with other growing personalities and her stubborn moral compass can cause her to appear rigid or inflexible. This couldn't be farther from the truth to her personality. Behind Fantessa's strong will is an even stronger heart of compassion. Everything she does is for the good of those she loves most. Skills and Abilities Fantessa's most notable skill in Black Star Book 1 is her blade works. She is deadly in combat both offensive and defensive. She is an agile and graceful fighter. Another demonstrated ability is her musicianship. While hosting Sebastian and Roger, she presents a beautifully sung lullaby while playing a stringed instrument. Her other implied skills mention hunting, capturing, training and riding the beasts of Rehssage. Fantessa is also immune to disease as mentioned by Corjex and she has amazing night vision which is revealed aboard the ECNH Patriarch. Along her mission to serve and protect Sebastian, Fantessa also developed the ability to pilot ships and to operate firearms. Other skills and abilities that are withheld or mentioned later in the events of Black Star Book 1 include coordinating tribal celebration, diplomatic and civil leadership and perhaps most notably, Fantessa has access to the power of the star in her home system. This power was given to her by the Star Heart Leen, which dubbed her the alias Star Light. With this cosmic power she is able to direct intense heat, bight light and even launch full on solar flares. History Fantessa has had a long upbringing full of civil and martial experience. At a young age Fantessa was included in a group of Mowari huntresses assigned to survive an entire season in the treacherous jungle of Rehssage bordering The Mowari Village. Upon her return she captured her first Gwarmok as a trophy for her father's dining hall. Since then Fantessa has been involved in her tribe's huntress selection process, banquet feast approval, teaching tribal dancers, resolving inter-tribal civil disputes and training captured beasts for The Mowari. At age 15 Fantessa was summoned by Leen to the sacred temple in the jungles of Rehssage. Here Leen revealed to Fantessa the coming events of Black Star Book 1. With this revelation Fantessa was given the power of her systems star and she trained rigorously to prepare for any and all situations that might be brought to her. At age 19 The Light Runner landed on Rehssage and the events of Black Star Book 1 now included Star Light acting as Fantessa. Relationships Fantessa does not become romantically invested in any of the characters from Black Star Book 1. Though some listeners suspect early chemistry between The Mowari Princess and Sebastian Blake, Their care for one another is solely platonic. Fantessa's first interest is helping Sebastian stop Star Hunter and to keep him from becoming Star Hunter no matter the cost. Though she cares deeply for Sebastian as if he were of The Mowari himself, she harbors the same deep affection for Roger, Corjex, DINA, and soon enough even Merope. Voice Actor Corie Youngblood Corie was the first and only consideration for the role of Fantessa. When asked if she was interested in any other roles, she immediately took on the role of Hush. Without formal training, Corie's years of home brewed stage experience and passion for acting helped her deliver some of the more dramatic and professional performances in Black Star. He musical ability also aided the production for Fantessa's lullaby. Trivia * Voice actor Corie Youngblood completed the role of Fantessa and Hush while simultaneously, writing and directing plays at her church. * Corie also became pregnant and was well into mid term pregnancy with her second child while recording parts for both Fantessa and Hush. * Because Corie voiced Hush and Fantessa, she often had to "fight herself" in the recording sessions whenever the two characters clashed.